The invention relates to a disc cartridge for a disc player including a housing in which is resiliently supported a chassis which carries a turntable and a loading mechanism for loading a disc onto the turntable. The loading mechanism includes transfer means which are movable in a substantially axial direction relative to the turntable between an upper position and a lower position for depositing a disc on the turntable, and a pressure member which is movable relative to the turntable for pressing the disc against the turntable. Control means are provided for controlling the upward and downward movements of the transfer means and the pressure member.
Known disc players of the above type are intended for playing optically readable discs, such as those of the "Compact-Disc" type. These discs require accurate centering relative to the turntable axis during the disc-loading operation. If during loading the housing of such a player is subjected to shocks or vibrations the pre-centered position of the disc on the transfer means may be disturbed. Consequently, as it is transferred to the turntable the disc may be shifted off-center to such an extent that ultimately the disc occupies an incorrect position on the turntable and the disc is not played correctly.